Muggle Inventions
by Nuuhtella
Summary: A series of Drabbles featuring different Muggle devices being used by those characters we so love from the series. *I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates*
1. Television

Hogwarts Open Day

Muggle Studies - Technology

Prompt - Television

Word Count - 264

* * *

The shiny, black box stood in the corner of the room as the four young men stood around it, excitedly discussing its features. One of them seemed to be braver than the others as he was actually touching the object that seemed completely foreign to the four of them. His messy black hair looked as though it had never been brushed though the gleam in his eyes suggested that he preferred to style it that way. Lily Potter walked into the room and the sight of the four friends made her roll her brilliant green eyes around her head. She walked towards them and leaned over the back of their shoulders, unnoticed by them all.

"What are you doing?" Lily said loudly, causing the four of them to jump.

"I'm showing them our new _television_ thing _,"_ James replied. He gestured towards it as he spoke while the three others nodded.

Lily narrowed her eyes slightly. "You showed them the television last week when it first arrived," she stated, confused as to why they needed to be shown the thing again.

"Yes but I didn't know how to use the remote then," said James, waving the thing in front of her. "It controls the entire thing."

"Really?" Sirius interjected as Peter's mouth transformed into an awed 'o' shape and Remus stared interestedly at the black remote.

"Yeah," said James excitedly, "Want to see?"

Lily rolled her eyes before turning and leaving the room. "Wizards," Lily muttered under her breath as she made herself another cup of coffee. "At least I'm never going to be bored."


	2. Ticket Machine

Hogwarts Open Day

Muggle Studies - Technology

Prompt - Ticket Machine

Word Count - 320

* * *

Minerva McGonagall pursed her lips at the cursed muggle contraption that stood boldly in front of her. It seemed to not want to co-operate at all. _This is ridiculous,_ she thought angrily to herself. One flick of her wand would allow her to walk freely through the barriers but her orders forbade her from using magic unless in dire need. She did not at all agree that Muggle transport was safer than magical at this moment as Albus had decreed but it was not for her to argue. All she could do was follow orders, perhaps with some grace.

A cold winter's breeze blew in from the street and she pulled her tartan coat around her tightly while clutching on to the matching carpet bag. It was all she could do not to give the device a swift kick with her foot. Again Minerva tried to figure out how the thing worked, pushing random buttons until it became obsolete. With a sigh she stepped back from the thing, thinking about whether or not to merely use the ticket booth.

"Excuse me," A man's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to find one of the train employees approaching her. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes, thank you." Minerva replied, "That would be extremely helpful."

The young man smiled before stepping forward and showing her which buttons to push for her future knowledge. When he told her the price it took her a moment to remember how to use the muggle money in her purse but she hoped that he had not noticed. He smiled at her again before walking away, a smile which she returned a little late. Grabbing her ticket and bag, Minerva walked to the correct platform and boarded her train. As Minerva sat in her seat it occurred to her that her first muggle transport experience had actually gone rather better than she'd expected. _Quite right too._


	3. Airplane

Hogwarts Open Day

Muggle Studies - Technology

Prompt - Airplane

Word Count - 290

* * *

Sweat ran down his forehead in small droplets, landing on the sleeve of his dark, leather jacket. He continued to nervously run his hands over the knees of his jeans, waiting anxiously for the terror to begin. As he sat in the cramped seat, looking out of the tiny plane window and on to the tarmac below, his breathing became shallower with each breath. Every minute seemed to be longer than the last as it counted down extremely slowly to the moment he was dreading. _I don't want to do this,_ he thought to himself. _I can't do this._

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft touch of the girl sitting next to him. She had placed her hand in his own, despite the sweatiness of his palm. Her worried, brown eyes bore into his and he noticed that the crease that often appeared in her forehead when she was troubled seemed deeper than normal. She smiled encouragingly at him while stroking his thumb with her own delicate fingers and planted a soft kiss upon his cheek.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Unable to speak, Ron merely nodded in reply. Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips this time before turning to speak to the air hostess that had claimed her attention, though she was clearly unconvinced by his answer. Ron turned to stare out of the window again, still clutching at Hermione's hand. There was no way he would be backing out of this. Hermione needed him to help her find her parents again and to do that they had to fly on this death-trap of a Muggle invention. To him it was no choice. _It's for her,_ Ron thought to himself. _I can do this for her._


	4. Rubber Duck

Hogwarts Open Day

Muggle Studies - Technology

Prompt - Rubber Duck

Word Count - 412

* * *

Lorcan giggled as his brother, Lysander, splashed the soapy water around them and soaked their father who was bathing them both before bed. Rolf looked at his young sons sternly though it quickly turned into a smile as their glee was far too infectious. He tickled Lysander under his soft, chubby chin and squeezed Lorcan's belly before reaching for the soap. The loofah, however, seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth.

"Darling," Rolf called, "Have you seen the loofah?"

He heard Luna mutter something and the sound of an object zooming through the air. "Found it," her soft voice called back to him.

A few moments later his wife entered their small bathroom with the loofah in one hand and two strange duck-shaped objects in the other. Her wand had been precariously shoved behind one ear for safe-keeping as the pockets of her overalls were stuffed with Gurdyroots and Radishes. He smiled at the sight of her though was extremely confused as to what the strange objects were and what their uses could possibly be. Luna knelt next to him and handed him the loofah before promptly popping the ducks into the bath. _Well they float,_ Rolf thought to himself. _That's odd._ Their sons seemed to love the strange devices and Lysander grabbed both almost instantly which caused a small scuffle between the two of them.

"Stop it," Luna scolded Lysander, "Share with your brother please."

He pouted but also gave Lorcan the other duck toy under his mother's stare. She softened and smiled at him and soon the interference was forgotten. Rolf continued to watch her as Luna turned her head towards him and her dreamy expression was mingled with slight confusion as she caught him staring.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"I just… what are those things?" Rolf responded with another question.

Luna smiled at him, "They're called 'Rubber Ducks.' Muggles use them when taking a bath," she replied. "I thought they would be interesting."

He smiled to himself and shook his head slightly. "I should have known," Rolf said. "You come home with these… Muggle Knick knacks at least once a week."

"You've got to admit, they do add something," said Luna.

Rolf had to laugh at that. It was another one of those moments when he knew that he was the luckiest man in the world. Their little quirky family was absolutely perfect and _normal_ was a word he doubted that he'd ever use again.


	5. Telephone

Hogwarts Open Day

Muggle Studies - Technology

Prompt - Telephone

Word Count - 274

* * *

A shrill ringing filled the house as the telephone in the hallway alerted the four Weasley's that somebody was attempting to contact one of them. At that moment both Hermione and Ron had already left the house for work while Hugo sat happily in his bedroom, attempting to invent a cure for Spattergroit. Rose, his sister, bounded down the stairs upon the first ring and caught it on the second.

"Hello," she greeted the person on the other end.

"Hi," a sultry voice replied.

"You rang me!" Rose exclaimed, clearly excited.

"I said I would," the boy replied, a tinge of amused annoyance in his voice.

"I know but you told me you'd never used one before."

"Well I will admit that I'm finding it pretty weird but," he paused, "It's cool."

Rose's smile looked as though it may never leave her face. It was the fact that he had gone to so much effort for her which made her so ecstatic. For a moment she seemed to forget that she was on the telephone and the pause seemed to stretch on a little too long for her friend.

"Rose?" the boy tentatively asked, "Are you there?"

"Yes, yes. I'm here, Scorpius," she said. "I drifted off a little there, sorry."

"It's okay," Scorpius replied. "Did you hear about the Weird Sisters getting back together for one last tour?"

The two of them talked for hours, though Rose was still confused as to why he would want to talk to her. Yet something was now extremely clear. _I am in love with Scorpius Malfoy,_ Rose thought. _My father is definitely going to kill me._


End file.
